


Hard Conversations

by Izzyface



Series: Talk is Cheap [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alena - Freeform, Dark, Emotional Hurt, F/M, I'm warning you, Mystery, Prometheus - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Speculation, btw Prometheus is so not the big bad, but i'm not thinking about them right now, i'm really pissed at oliver, like not happy, more tags will probably come, no really this is dark, oh yeah susan/oliver ugh, oliver queen is a dick, post-05x14 & 05x15, ugh i don't even want to tag SW but SW is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyface/pseuds/Izzyface
Summary: Oliver Queen is an idiot. Why would you drink a bottle of corked wine when you have the option of a 1982 Lafite Rothschild?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a plan for this right now. I'm not sure if there will be more - I really don't like Oliver right now. So it's kind of hard to write any of my other fics. But I'm trying. 
> 
> However, I started this post 05x14, and then finished it post-05x15. I know where it's going (as in a loose, loose plan). Just want to know if you would like more?

* * *

She’d barely spoken to him in three days and Oliver was getting tired of it. He didn’t know if it had anything to do with _whatever_ she was keeping from him or not, but she needed to just say something. The blonde had sighed four times in the last ten minutes and she was tapping her pen against her desktop absently. “Felicity.”

“What?” she expelled.

“Will you just tell me?”

She spun in her desk chair to look at him. “Tell you what?”

“Whatever is bothering you.” Oliver didn’t miss the way she rolled her eyes at him. “Just say it.”

Felicity grumbled under her breath, but didn’t speak up.

“What was that?” He coaxed, he wasn't letting her go without answers.

“I said,” her voice was loud and clear, “that I never expected you to fall in love.”

“Wha—what?” He gaped.

“With Susan. I never expected you to fall in love with her.”

“Who said I did?”

She rolled her blue eyes at him. “You stomped in here three days ago, ready to tear me a new one if I hacked—”

“That’s not what I was doing!” he interrupted. “As soon as she told me what happened to her… it had your fingerprints all over it.”

_Ouch._

“What does that mean?”

“It means, I’ve had you do exactly the same thing that you did to Susan, only to other people.” Oliver looked away. “I’d just never seen the consequences before, I guess.”

“Thea and I were protecting you, Oliver!” Felicity stood and walked away from her computer. It hadn’t escaped her that he hadn’t denied loving the reporter. “You didn’t see what was on her computer. She was researching you, writing a story about you, and you were sleeping with her. Don’t you even care?”

“Of course I care!”

“Do you?” She turned back to look at him and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to hold her feelings inside. “I downloaded a copy of the files, if you want to see them. If you need proof that she’d figured out you weren’t on the island the entire time, or that you were in the Bratva, or that you’re the Arrow… how much proof do you need?”

“None. She told me what she knew after she told me about the hack.” Oliver looked away. “Did you have to destroy her career?”

“That wasn’t me,” Felicity repeated.

“You had to know what she was planning based on what Thea had you plant on her system.”

Felicity didn’t bother to deny the accusation. She hadn’t disagreed with Thea’s decision to set the reporter up. Oliver’s relationship with the reporter was a painful reminder of everything she didn’t have.

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked with hesitation.

“Of course.”

“What was different about her?” Her voice was low and she didn't meet his eyes.

“Different from what?”

“From me? What made you want to fight for her?”

“Felicity—”

“I just don’t understand,” she continued. “When you walked in here three days ago and confronted me, I didn’t know what to think. Because you _never_ did that for me. Like I said, I never expected you to fall in love.”

“I didn’t—I never said—Felicity.” He stuttered and tried to reach for her.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t appropriate.” Felicity quickly turned back to her work station and grabbed for her purse. “I’m just going to go.”

“No, wait.” He walked over to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. It was the first time he’d touched her since the night Rory shielded them from the bomb. “We should talk about this.”

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“I’m glad you did,” he admitted. “We should talk.”

The blonde nodded. “Big Belly?”

“Sure.”

Half an hour later, they were in their old booth. Both of them had ordered double belly busters, fries, and chocolate shakes. Felicity was slowly shredding a napkin and studiously ignoring her dinner mate.

“So?”

“So.”

“I didn’t fall in love,” Oliver volunteered. “Susan was… uncomplicated. Easy. Until she wasn’t.”

“When did that happen?”

“Which part? The uncomplicated, not being in love part. Or the not… part?”

Felicity gestured in a circle. “I get the first part. And sort of the second, too. I don’t know. How did you end up storming into the bunker demanding to know if I hacked her?” She looked down at the napkin. “I used to be one of the most important people in the world to you, and then suddenly someone I’ve met three times has taken my place.”

“Is that what you think happened?”

“Isn’t it?”

“You will always be the most important person in the world to me.” The waitress appeared with their order and Oliver paused as she delivered it. After she left, he continued, “I’m sorry if I’ve done a bad job of showing it lately.”

“You’ve done nothing to show it, Oliver. Did you know that Rene and Rory didn’t even know we used to be in a relationship? They used to call us Mom and Dad and had no idea how close they were to the truth.”

“It’s not their concern,” he declared.

Felicity nodded. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry anymore and she was done trying to talk to him. This had been a mistake. “I need to go.”

“What?” He exclaimed in confusion.

“You know what I wanted from you, Oliver? I wanted you to fight for me, for us. That’s why I assumed you were in love with Susan Williams. I walked out on you, and you just let me. You never tried to stop me, you never attempted to change my mind, you’ve never even apologized for lying to me, and at some point you just quit trying… If you’re happy with a woman like Susan, then I’m sure you won’t be single for very long.”

“And if I’m not happy with Susan?”

Felicity stood started gathering her things. “I don’t know, Oliver. I’m sure you can figure it out.”

* * *

In the days after Felicity broke off their engagement, Oliver would replay the scene in his mind. The things she said to him were things he’d wanted to hear for a long time after their relationship ended. Last summer when it was just the two of them in the bunker, Felicity made it very clear their previous relationship was never to be discussed. And then suddenly she started leaving early and texting someone mysteriously. He hadn’t known it at the time, but hindsight told him it was Billy Malone.

Sometimes he wondered if she loved the detective. Oliver saw enough of them to know they’d been happy together. But when he questioned her, Felicity couldn’t tell him if their relationship was real or not. At the Christmas party, she was clearly nervous and awkward. He’d always found her babbling to be endearing, but the offer for a double-date was too much.

Just over a year ago, Oliver was standing in front of Felicity in a white gown promising to love her forever—even if the wedding was fake. He’d meant every word he said that day. Then she returned his mother’s ring, took a break from the team, and walked out on him.

Now he found himself wondering if she really didn’t understand how much she mattered to him. Did he not fight for her? Or for their relationship? Everything happened at once. Samantha took William and moved, Felicity regained the use of her legs, Carrie Cutter attacked them, and then Laurel died… but in the course of all of that, did he not make it clear to Felicity that he’d do anything for their relationship to work out? Was that why she pursued something with Detective Malone? Had he made her doubt his love for her?

* * *

Susan Williams walked into his office the following Tuesday afternoon and apologized. According to her, the anonymous hacker admitted to planting the evidence as a prank. Her editor had given her her old job back, and Susan wanted to take Oliver out to dinner to celebrate.

His first instinct was to call Felicity and thank her. While he’d never explicitly asked her to do so, Oliver had made it clear he was unhappy that the reporter lost her job. His phone call went unanswered, which was unusual. As for Susan, he’d begged off due to the impeachment hearings and offered a raincheck.

After she watched Oliver offer up the Green Arrow as a sacrificial lamb on television, Felicity made a decision. It was time to leave the team. Helix had asked weeks ago if she would join them, and she couldn’t think of a reason not to. The person she was becoming no longer belonged on Team Arrow. She was having a hard time believing the work they were doing. Felicity was beginning to feel like she could do more, so maybe it was time to leave the vigilante life to Oliver and Diggle and get back to what she did best.

Alena and her friends understood her. They accepted her as she was and didn’t expect her to be some other version of herself. Hell, they seemed to care if she had a good day or not.

The first box was the hardest to pack. After that, things became easier. She didn’t know where she’d go, but Felicity knew she couldn’t continue to live like she was currently.

* * *

Oliver was in the middle of new Chief of Staff interviews when his phone vibrated on the desk. “Excuse me.”

 **Felicity, 2:33:** _Headed to Vegas. Glad things worked out with Susan._

Huh. That was weird. Felicity wasn’t one to text unless it was Green Arrow related. “I need to return this.” He glanced at Lance and smiled politely. “If you could start with the questions on page two.”

He was pressing her contact button before the door closed behind him, but he was immediately met with the tell-tale sound of a disconnected number. Oliver looked down in confusion. She’d texted him from that number less than a minute ago. Next, he tried dialing her number directly.

_This number has been disconnected or is no longer is service._

“What the hell?”

After he tried a third time and got the same result, Oliver called John. The other man picked up on the second ring. “Where are you?”

“Hello to you, too.”

“Where are you?”

“At the apartment with J.J.”

“Have you heard from Felicity today?”

“Yeah, I got a text not too long ago. Said she was—”

“—going to her Mom’s,” Oliver finished. “Yeah, I got the same text. Something’s not right. Can you head over to the bunker and check it out?”

“What do you mean ‘not right’?”

“Just something she said about Susan in the text to me… that she was glad things worked out. It’s nothing something Felicity would say. I’d head over and check on her, but I’m in the middle of staff interviews.”

“Let me get J.J. bundled up, and we’ll head over.”

“Thanks, John.”

John knew immediately that she wasn’t at the bunker. Clearly she wasn’t working at the computers, but more than that it was quiet. Felicity usually had a hum about her. As he looked around, he noticed a few of her things were missing too.

The fern she’d brought down here ages ago. The cardigan she always kept draped over one of the chairs. Her spare set of glasses. Her extra make-up bag was missing from the bathroom. Her favorite coffee cup was gone from beside the Keurig.

And other things he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he could tell something was off. Immediately, he was texting Oliver.

 **Diggle, 3:42:** _She’s not here, you got her Mom’s number?_  

Oliver’s response was instant.

 **Oliver, 3:42:** _Maybe she did go to Vegas. Don’t want to worry Donna if she’s going to show up there in a few hours._  

Then why did Oliver have him come over here in the first place?

 **Diggle, 3:42:** _What about the Susan thing?_

 **Oliver, 3:43:** _Probably reading too much into it._

“You are an idiot, Oliver.” John looked down at his toddler son. “The man is an idiot, especially when it comes to Felicity.”

 **Diggle, 3:43:** _Have you tried to call her?_

 **Oliver, 3:44:** _Yeah. 3x. Said her phone was disconnected._

When he read that, the hairs on the back of John’s neck stood up. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Felicity was never without her phone. Even in Bali, she’d found a way to stay connected with the team.

It turns out he was right. None of them would see Felicity again for 67 days.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thank you! So, I have this idea that I've shared with MISSYriver, that I'm determined to make work for this fic. But first - this is an emotional chapter. Actually, there will probably be a lot of emotional chapters. And some of the things revealed here won't be major plot points and some of them will. ;-)

* * *

 “Do you think this has anything to do with Pandora?”

Both Oliver and Diggle turned to look at Thea, confusion on their faces. “What’s Pandora?”

“The file cache she's been using.” At her brother’s blank face, she continued, “From the hacker girl? I thought you knew about this…?”

Diggle nodded. “I know that’s how she got me out of jail and that she used it to blackmail a Russian official for dirt on Walker.”

“She did _what?_ ”

Thea shrugged. “She confronted some guy in Russia, pretending to be somebody in the Bratva—”

“WHAT!?” Oliver exploded.

“She needed information and he had it, that’s all I know. Felicity told me she took Curtis and Rory with her.” Thea explained.

As soon as he found her, Oliver was going to kill her. “Why did no one tell me?”

John and Thea exchanged a glance. “You’ve been a little… pre-occupied, Ollie.”

“It’s _Felicity_!” Oliver shouted. He wanted to pull his hair out at their nonchalance.

“We know. But as soon as you got back from Russia, the shooter at City Hall happened and things were tense around here. Then your relationship with Susan just…”

Yeah. His awkward, quasi-recovering relationship with Susan Williams. The woman Felicity asked him if he loved less than a week ago.

“I know I’ve been selfish about some things lately,” he admitted.

His sister rolled her eyes at him. “You’ve been thinking with your dick lately, but I’ll take selfish.”

“Speedy—”

“Look, Ollie, this has been going on for too long. I thought the two of you would get your collective heads out of your asses this summer, but I guess not. You had caviar with Felicity, and you traded her in for… grocery store tuna.”

“Hey, I like grocery store tuna!” John interjected, to lighten the mood.

The younger woman smiled at the other man. “I'm trying not to judge you, Digg, but I think you both get my point.”

“She left me,” Oliver reminded them both. “She’s the one who called off the engagement.”

“After you _lied_ to her,” chided Thea.

“You told me to!”

Thea grimaced. It wasn’t one of her prouder moments and she had apologized for that decision. “My point is that Felicity has been left behind. After Billy was killed, I think we all just…”

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed. Except it was even before Billy died. He’d stopped being a partner to her a long time ago. At least a good partner. She’d _always_ had his back, and in return he’d lied to her, taken her for granted, ignored her…

Maybe it would be better if he just let her leave and start over somewhere. Felicity had taken the time to clear her spare things from the bunker, and she’d cut off her cell service. Oliver hadn’t called Donna yet to ask if she’d made it to Vegas. Maybe it would be better if he just let her walk out of his life.

* * *

Felicity woke with a groan. Her head felt like someone had used it as a jackhammer.

“Finally. I was beginning to think I got the dose wrong.”

She knew that voice, but her glasses were missing. The blonde turned in the direction of where the voice came from and made out a distinct human-shaped form. “Susan?”

“In the flesh, princess.” The reporter held out a pair of plastic frames. “Your glasses were broken when my friend grabbed you, but these were in the box in your car. I’m assuming they’ll work.”

“Grabbed me, why? Where am I?” Felicity fit the glasses to her face and looked around. The building was small. Really small. The entire living space was basically one room. They were currently in what could be considered the living-slash-bedroom, but there was also a small kitchen, with a stovetop and microwave, and a mini-fridge. The upper walls of the kitchen were lined with cabinets. “Are you—did you kidnap me?”

“Got it in one, I heard you were a genius.” Susan held up the USB drive with the Pandora files on it. “Oliver wasn’t the only one I was investigating, but you were so concerned about Oliver that you didn't look for the information I had on you and John Diggle.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Felicity vowed.

Susan smiled. “I thought it was over, too, when I was fired. I knew it was you by the way, but there was no way I could prove it. I mean, there’s no way a woman as smart as you stays friends with a man like Oliver Queen after that public break-up. But you’ve had his back the entire time. Then suddenly some _anonymous hacker_ admitted the whole thing was a prank and I got my job and my credibility back.” The reporter studied the other woman carefully. “Oliver asked you to do it, didn’t he? He asked you to help me.”

Felicity didn’t bother to deny it.

“Ouch. That had to hurt. Asking his ex-fiancé to help his current girlfriend. Taking _my_ side… was that what made you pack up and leave? Why else would there be boxes in your car like you were cleaning out your desk? You’ve been working freelance since Palmer Tech fired you, and I assumed you did most of that from the loft you shared with him. But no, that stuff came from your headquarters. The Green Arrow headquarters, right?” Susan smirked at her. “Tell me, is that the same place you directed the nuke to target Havenrock? Or was that at the loft? I might not know everything, but I know enough to ruin you.”

“You won’t get away with this. Oliver will look for me.” Felicity tried to put conviction in her voice. At one time she knew he’d always come for her, but that man seemed to be gone.

“Oliver thinks you’ve left town.” Susan walked around the small room. Her voice was filled with venom.

“I know Oliver better than you do, Susan. You’re underestimating him.”

“I may be,” she admitted. “But he’ll never look for you here. You’ve already been gone for three days and he hasn't even tried to look for you yet.”

“He’s not going to let you get away with this. He will figure it out and when he does, we will destroy you.”

“Oliver trusts me, and listens to me. So he won’t even suspect my involvement.” Susan stepped closer.

The other woman rolled her eyes at her naiveté. “Oliver doesn’t trust anyone, not completely. So I know you _think_ he trusts you, but—”

Her words were cut off when Susan slapped her across the face, the USB drive in her hand cutting Felicity’s cheek and drawing blood. “You’ve seen him the last two weeks, trying to get back in my good graces because of the stunt you pulled. Oliver _wants_ me in his life.” 

“Only because he doesn’t know you’re a crazy bitch.” Felicity spits blood out of her mouth.

The reporter took a moment to gather herself. “Now, now, name calling isn’t nice. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you. I have to go. I’ll be back to restock your food in a week or so. There’s no internet or phone here, so you won't be calling for help. The windows are shatterproof and the doors are all solid wood and padlocked from the outside.” Susan nodded to a pencil and paper on the table. “You should start saying your goodbyes, I'll make sure to add it to my next big story. The one about how you went off to kill yourself in the Paysayten Wilderness, unable to live with the guilt of Havenrock any longer.”

Felicity watched as the reporter started to gather her things. “Susan, you don’t have to do this—”

“One more thing, before I go.” She pulled a needle from her purse. “I need some blood from you.”

“No.” Felicity gasped and pulled back.

“I wasn’t asking.”

“I don’t like needles.” Felicity eyed the needle in resignation. The other woman clearly had the upper hand. For now. Oliver would come for her, or maybe John. It would be in Felicity’s best interest to cooperate for as long as possible. “What do you need my blood for?”

“You’ve been gone for three days, Felicity. Thea’s back in town, eventually someone is going to contact your mother to find out you’re not in Vegas. The blood is for what happens after. Now make a fist.” Susan took her left arm and tapped the vein above the elbow. It’d be better if she had a way to tie it off, but she didn’t. When something popped up, Susan nodded. “Close your eyes, take a deep breath, whatever. It’s just a needle.”

* * *

Oliver asked Susan to drive him to the airport so he could fly out to Las Vegas. It’d been four days and still there wasn't a peep from Felicity. Curtis couldn't locate her or her phone. It just didn’t feel right telling Donna that her daughter was potentially missing over the phone.

“I’m sorry this is our first post fight date.” Oliver had been distracted and ignoring the woman next to him.

Susan smiled around her bite of salad and placed her hand on his. “Who wouldn’t want to share a to go dinner in the Star City Airport parking deck with the mayor? I’m a lucky girl.”

“Really. Thanks for being so understanding.” He pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I know Felicity is important to you. I’m sure she’s just in Vegas visiting her mom and forgot to mention it.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Except that’s not what it felt like. He knew Felicity—knew her in his bones, and she wasn’t one to take off like this. She’d taken a few personal days after Billy’s death, but Thea’d been by her side the entire time. “This just doesn’t feel right. Felicity wouldn’t have cut her cell phone off. She wouldn’t have—” He almost said _left me_ but he stopped himself.

“Wouldn’t have?” Susan probed. Her face was etched with concern. “You’re really worried about her.”

“You’re probably right and she’s at Donna’s,” he agreed. “I’ll just feel better if I can see her with my own eyes.” Oliver wadded his sandwich wrapper and put it inside the trash bag. “I should go. I’ve got an hour to get through security and find my gate.” He leaned across the console and kissed her. “I’ll call you when I have the details of my return flight.”

Susan held his face for a lingering kiss. “I’ll miss you. Call me when you can.”

* * *

One of Felicity’s first purchases as CEO of Palmer Technologies was an upscale condominium for Donna Smoak. During their summer road trip, she shared a lot about her childhood and how hard her mother struggled to keep a roof over their head and food on the table. Oliver knew that as soon as she had the means, it was important that she make things easier for Donna. Her selflessness only made him fall deeper in love.

Donna clearly wasn’t expecting him. Judging by the state of the condo, she hadn’t expected anyone in a long time. Every time he’d seen her, Donna Smoak had been immaculately put together. But when she opened the door, she was in pajamas well into the afternoon, covered with a bathrobe, and pink slippers on her feet. And her hair… “Are you having chemo treatments?”

Felicity’s mother reached up and touched her nearly bald head. “Once a week for the last ten weeks. Did Quentin tell you?”

“What...Quentin knows?” Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face. “When did this happen?”

Donna stepped to the side to let Oliver inside. “My doctor found a lump about four months ago. Because of my age, we did the surgery and radiation within a week. This is my second round of chemotherapy. The second day after treatments are the worst.”

“I...I didn’t know.”

“Quentin didn’t tell you, then?” The older woman frowned. “So if you’re not here to tell me I need to tell Felicity, then why are you here?”

“She doesn’t know.” Oliver was shocked.

“Oliver, if she knew, don’t you think you would have known?” When he refused to meet her eyes, Donna understood. “Oh, I see.” Sadness filled her words and eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell her?”

“I didn’t want to say anything until it was confirmed. And it was confirmed the day after her boyfriend was killed. I couldn’t tell her then. She’d either want me to come there or Felicity would want to come here. When I was there last year, I know it didn’t make things easier for her… and she needs to be there. With you.”

“Donna,” he sighed. “You shouldn’t be going through this alone.”

“I’m not alone. Quentin and I have kept in touch. I have the ladies I work with—”

“You’re still working?!” He was incredulous.

“Someone has to keep the lights on, Oliver.” Her stern voice reminded him of Felicity. “I planned to tell Felicity after it was over. Once I was cancer-free I thought I could go to Star City for my reconstructive surgery.”

“You shouldn’t be working in your condition.”

She waved away his concerns. “Women everyday work in worse conditions than mine. But if you’re not here because of me, then why did you come?”

“No one at home has seen or heard from Felicity in four days. She sent John and I messages saying she was coming here, but her phone has been turned off.”

He stood helpless as she immediately went to her phone and pressed the contact button for her only child. Oliver was moving as soon as he heard the automated disconnected message begin. “No, no, no.”

Oliver put a hand under her elbow to guide her to the couch. “You should sit down.”

“Don’t tell me to sit down!” Donna snapped. “What happened to my baby, Oliver?”

“We’re working on it.”

“I don’t want to hear that. I want to know where she is,” Donna demanded.

“I don’t know, Donna. Felicity and I have been—” Oliver paused to consider his words carefully. “I’ve let her down. Felicity has supported me every step of the way, and I haven’t offered the same to her. It’s been four days, and until I got here, I was resigned to believe that she left on her own.”

“But you don’t think that now?”

He shook his head. “No. Something’s happened to her.”

“Do you know that for certain?”

“It’s just a feeling I have.” He’d felt it every since he received her last text and it was getting worse the longer he didn't have contact with Felicity.

“I know all about those feelings,” Donna answered. The older woman pushed herself up off the couch. “I’m going to go lay down. I’m sure you need to make some calls. Stay as long as you need to.”

“Donna, are you going to be okay?” Oliver knew that this would be an emotional strain on her and was worried the her health may be further compromised.

Felicity’s mother looked at him. “I don’t know.” She started towards her bedroom, but stopped and looked back at him. “Find our girl, Oliver. Bring her home.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver & Co. get a lead and some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be blown away by the support you all are offering this story. I'm going to go in and do some replies after I post this. You should all also thank MISSYriver who definitely has been my private cheerleader as she has let me plot everything out via IM, and then gone through to made it all better. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up tomorrow, same bat place.

* * *

**Unknown Sender, 3:02:** _ We need to talk about Felicity Smoak. _

Oliver read the text message again. His flight for Star City was leaving in less than an hour and he was waiting at the airport. He’d stayed in Las Vegas longer than intended, but while he was there he convinced Donna to take a leave of absence from the casino and hired a live-in maid for the time being. He and Thea could afford to send some money her way the next few months.

All that was left was to decide how to respond to the text message he’d received 32 minutes ago. His immediate response was to demand who was contacting him about Felicity and why, but he’d stopped himself. What if this was the person who had her? This could be his only chance… maybe he needed to let Curtis run a trace first.

But that wouldn’t happen until tonight, at the earliest. Oliver needed to know  _ now. _

**Oliver, 3:34:** _ Who is this? _

**Unknown Sender, 3:34:** _ A friend of hers. Was supposed to meet her six days ago, but she didn’t show. _

**Oliver, 3:34:** _You’re the Pandora girl._

**Unknown Sender, 3:35:** _ She told you? _

**Oliver, 3:35:** _ No. _

**Oliver, 3:35:** _ Why were you meeting her? _

**Unknown Sender, 3:35:** _ She expressed interest in joining our cause. _

“Their cause?” Oliver repeated. What was their cause? Thea had told him Pandora was a cache of files she’d used to blackmail someone in Russia. Was Felicity returning to her hacktivist roots?

**Oliver, 3:36:** _ You’re a hacker. _

**Unknown Sender, 3:36:** _ So is Felicity. You should know. _

**Oliver, 3:36:** _ We should meet. _

**Oliver, 3:36:** _ I’m on my way back from Vegas now. Can you meet tonight? _

**Unknown Sender, 3:37:** _ I’ll get back to you. _

**Oliver, 3:37:** _ Please. We can help each other. _

**Unknown Sender, 3:38:** _ Your flight lands at 7. I’ll text you. _

* * *

_ Dear Thea,  _

_ I’ve been here for three days now, I think. Susan didn’t leave me any electronics, so I have no way to track time passing. I’m in some kind of hunting cabin. In the Paysayten Wilderness, according to her. I’ve never been up here. Oliver and I talked about driving up when we went on our trip, but we ultimately opted to visit Yellowstone. It’s beautiful here, even from inside, I can tell how remote it is. I think the cabin is built into the side of a mountain, but I have a limited view. You’d only be able to find me by knowing exactly where to look. _

_ I’ve had a lot of time to think, these last few days. Susan made it pretty clear that I am going to die up here. If that happens, please don’t let Oliver blame himself. Tell him I don’t blame him. And that I know he didn’t love her—he was lonely. I thought we had more time. _

_ You and Oliver were fantastic, Thea. Even if Oliver and I never made it official, I consider you to be my sister. I love you. _

_ -F _

Felicity read back over what she wrote. It’d only been three days, but it felt like three years. She was certain there was something wrong with the food. Susan was dosing her with something, but she had no way to know what it was. Felicity was tired all the time. And when she wasn’t tired, she was crying. Being alone with her thoughts in her current state wasn’t healthy. It didn’t help that Susan had brought up Havenrock right before she left. It wasn’t like Felicity didn’t think of the small town often enough as it was. But to know that the truth might get out there—that someone other than the team might know? It was terrifying.

She was starting to think she really would die here, which was proof of her poor state of mind. Felicity thought she was an optimist most of the time, but since Billy’s death, she’d found very little to be happy about. Even before then, she was faking it half of the time. While she never said it outloud, she missed Oliver. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried to reconcile half a dozen times, but he didn’t seem to understand what he’d done wrong. When they talked about it, Oliver would sometimes apologize for William’s existence—and that wasn’t the problem at all.

Not once had he said he was sorry for the lies he’d told. Thea’d told her that Samantha left him very little choice in the matter, but all Felicity could see was that he’d had a choice and it hadn’t been her. So as much as she missed him—as much as she loved him—the situation seemed to be hopeless. And that was before Susan Williams ever entered the picture.

Susan Williams who was apparently a criminal mastermind. No one had seen that one coming.

Felicity missed the team. She missed her friends and her bed. She missed her mom. She missed her electronics. She missed feeling like she belonged somewhere.

But maybe Susan was right and no one missed her.

* * *

Oliver slid out of the bed and reached for his boxers. “Thanks for picking me up at the airport.”

Susan smiled sweetly. “Thanks for  _ that.  _ We really need to do this more often _.” _ She wrapped the sheet around herself and sat up. “Do you have to go?”

“Yes,” he answered. Oliver continued to dress, being careful to avoid her eyes. He could feel the guilt beginning to wrap around him like a blanket. “I need to meet with my team.”

“At the mayor’s office, or…?”

“My other team.”

“Oh.” She dropped the sheet and slid out of bed. “If you let me shower, I can come with you.”

“Susan—” Oliver reached up to rub the back of his neck. What a mess. “It’s not a good time.”

“But you want me to meet them eventually, right?” she asked. “I mean, they’re your friends, Oliver.”

“I know, I know. And you’ve met some of them. But this situation with Felicity…” Oliver trailed off. “It’s fragile. The entire team is concerned, and I don’t know if now is the right time to introduce you to them.”

“I understand.” She approached him and looped her arms around his neck. Susan pressed her naked breasts to his shirt front. “Then go. Do what you need to do, because the sooner you’re finished, the sooner you can come back here.”

After he’d gone, Susan retrieved a set of keys from the a kitchen drawer. She used them to unlock her bottom desk drawer and then removed the false bottom. From inside she removed the Pandora USB and a burner phone. Since Oliver wasn’t going to keep her more pleasurably occupied, she might as well get some work done.

But first, she dialed the only number in the phone’s history. Her accomplice picked up on the second ring. “It’s me… He’s back from Vegas. I think it’s time they find the car and the blood.” She paused to listen. “No, behind his old club in the Glades. Make it look like she was hurt while someone grabbed her.” Susan paused again. “Don’t worry about that, I’ve got him under control… of course, I’ll be in touch.”

* * *

Oliver met Felicity’s hacker friend at the Mayor’s office. The girl wasn’t what he was expecting. First of all, she was  _ young. _ Even younger than Thea. Second, she looked harmless. But, then again, so did Felicity, and he’d seen what she could do.

“You came.”

The girl gave him a tight smile. “I said I would. Can we get out of here? It’s too… open.”

He knew where he wanted to take her, but Oliver wasn’t sure he could trust her with his secret. “What’s your name?”

“Alena.”

When she didn’t give him a last name, Oliver just nodded. “Okay, Alena, you said you were friends with Felicity. Does that mean she trusted you?”

The young woman shrugged. “We had a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“Can I trust you?”

“I know you’re the Green Arrow, Mr. Queen.”

“How? Did Felicity—”

“Of course not.” The brunette removed a USB stick from her pocket. “I’m not stupid, Mr. Queen. And Felicity isn’t the only one who is good with security cameras.”

“Call me Oliver.” He had to make a decision, and while he didn’t want to make a place for her on the team, it was clear they needed her right now. Curtis could build hardware, but couldn’t do nearly what Felicity could with a computer. “C’mon.”

“Where are we going?”

“To meet everyone.”

John, Thea, Rene, Curtis, and Dinah were waiting for them at the bunker. He’d tried to talk Thea into flying out to stay with Donna while she finished up the next two weeks of chemotherapy, but neither women would hear it. His sister made it clear she intended to help in the search for Felicity and Donna barely tolerated the help he’d left behind.

Alena went straight to Felicity’s computer setup and ran her fingers over the processor and keyboard. “So this is where GFG works.”

“GFG?” Oliver questioned.

“Ghostfox Goddess. It’s Felicity’s hacker name from college. She was legendary. Some of her hacks are still talked about on the dark web...”

Oliver thought Felicity Smoak was pretty legendary all on her own, but he didn’t say it. “We need to get down to business. Alena’s here to help us find Felicity.” He took a deep breath and looked around the room. “So let’s hear your ideas and get to work.”

“We all know Prometheus took her,” Rene started.

“Are you sure she didn’t leave on her own? Has anyone checked the loft?” Curtis added.

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to be found, Ollie,” Thea was hesitant to say.

“Stop,” he interrupted. Oliver closed his eyes to think. “I know Felicity better than almost anyone. She  _ wouldn’t _ do this. Last year, after she called off our… wedding, and decided to leave the team briefly, she didn’t pack up her things down here.”

“She was leaving your team,” Alena announced. Every eye in the room swung to her. “I’m not sure why, because she played things pretty close to her chest. But when she decided to join Helix, she told me she no longer felt she was making a difference in what she was doing.”

At her words, Oliver had to walked away. Had he done that? Had he made her feel so insignificant that she was going to leave the team? That she was going to leave  _ him _ ? It certainly explained why she’d cleaned out her things in the bunker. His heart squeezed painfully at what she must’ve been going through for months, yet he’d missed it all.

When he returned to the group, he looked directly at Alena. “We need your help unmasking Prometheus. And I need you to look for her. If you think she disappeared voluntarily, then go into her finances, go into her email, go through her text messages and call log. If she’s gone, but safe, then—” Oliver paused and exhaled deeply, “I’ll accept it. But something’s not right here. She may have left the team willingly, but she wouldn’t have left without a way for her mother to contact her.”

“Fine, but I’m not working down here.” She looked around, the corners of her mouth turned down. “I need my own hardware. Plus it smells like...  _ sweat _ down here.” Alena’s face wrinkled in disgust. “Is that what that smell is?”

Thea laughed. “Probably.”

Oliver didn’t have time for this. “Gather what you need and then go wherever you want. But I need to be able to reach you at all times.” His eyes swung to his sister. “I need you to go to the loft. You’ve been there with her the most lately. Figure out if anything is missing. Call me as soon as you know.”

“What about us?” Rene asked. “Blondie’s important to us too.”

“Dinah, I need you at the station. John’s going to report Felicity as a missing person in about an hour. Then he’s going to call Lyla and see if ARGUS can help in any way. Curtis, you’re down here with Alena for now. Watch her. But I also want you to see if there’s a way we can track her via the biochip in her spine.” His eyes swung to Rene. “You need to find Lance. She’s… They’re close. He’s not going to take this well.”

“What are you going to do?”

His phone rang before he could answer Curtis’ question. Oliver held up one finger. “Lieutenant Pike, how may I help you?”

“Mr. Queen, have you seen or heard from Felicity Smoak recently?”

“No. What’s wrong?” The heavy feeling in his chest returned again. “Is she hurt?”

“Slow down, sir. A patrolman in the Glades’ found her car abandoned behind your old club. He ran the plates and you came up as the emergency contact on her driver’s license. This is a call to notify.”

Oliver motioned for John. “I’m on my way. Don’t let them touch anything.” He hung up the phone. “We need to get to Verdant.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Felicity’s car was abandoned there.”

“I’m coming,” Thea told them. She started towards the elevator. “Ollie, let’s go!”

The two men exchanged glances and her brother considered protesting. But he knew he’d lose that argument. “I’ll let everyone know as soon as I know something. You all know what to do.”

* * *

“Wakey, wakey.” Susan lightly slapped at the blonde’s cheek. “I’ve got something for you.” She wafted the coffee under her nose. “It’s fresh.” 

“Hmmm.” Felicity wiped at her nose and exhaled. “Go ‘way. Sleeping.”

“I’ve got coffee,” Susan tried again. “It’s hot. Smells good and just the way you like it.”

Felicity struggled to sit up. She’d been here for a week now, and she’d lost weight and muscle tone in that time. Felicity was convinced now there was something in the food, she only ate when she had to. There was only tap water to drink, so her head was killing her. Blindly, she reached for the coffee. “Gimme.”

“Nope. Say please.”

The blonde sighed heavily. “Please, Susan.” When the reporter handed over the still warm cup, Felicity took a long gulp. It was delicious. “Thank you.”

“I brought more supplies.” She motioned back to the bags by the door. “Those should last you awhile, since it doesn’t look like you’re eating.”

“There’s something in the food,” Felicity accused.

Susan’s smile was wicked. “Now that’s mean. And entirely unsubstantiated.”

“It makes me feel like crap. That substantiates it.”

“If you’re not nice, I won’t tell you about your friends.” Susan looked down at her fresh manicure. She mentally counted in her head until the other woman whimpered. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s what I thought.” The reporter stood and started walking around the cabin. As suspected, Felicity’d eaten less than half the food that’d been left for her. “If you’re going to eat so little, you’re just going to die sooner.”

“Oliver’s going to find me.” Her voice wasn’t as convincing as it was the previous week.

“Team Green Arrow is bumbling around in the dark, sweetie.” Susan went back to her purse and retrieved a bottle of water. “It took them seven days to find your car. They’ve just now announced you as a missing person. And he only put up a paltry $25,000 reward.”

Felicity looked down at her feet, unable to speak.

“Is that all your worth to him? The cost of a midsize sedan? I bet Moira Queen had dresses that cost more money than that.”

“Shut up.” Felicity’s voice was quiet.

“No.” The venom was back in Susan’s voice. “I want to finish telling you about your friends and family. I want to tell you about your precious Mommy.”

“If you go near my mom—” Felicity’s words broke off in tears. She’d do anything to see Donna Smoak right now.

“She has cancer,” Susan told her with no sympathy or concern.

“No she doesn’t.”

“She does.” The reporter smiled sweetly. “Oliver flew to Vegas last week. He didn’t want to tell her you were missing over the phone… Donna had a mastectomy, and she’s undergoing chemo right now. Oliver said she looked rundown. Tired. I think the word he used was haggard.”

“I’m going to kill you for this,” Felicity spit out. “Keep my mother’s name out of your mouth.”

The brunette laughed coldly. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be making threats, princess.”

“You’re a bitch.”

Susan punched her in the temple and Felicity fell backwards onto the floor. Her head hit again and the blonde was out cold. “A bitch who’s winning.” She retrieved a camera and a pair of scissors from her purse. After she cut a chunk of hair from below her right ear, she took a few pictures to send out later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out from Alena who Prometheus is. Felicity continues to say her goodbyes. Susan meets with her accomplice, and then later Team Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews - good and bad. I finished writing this story this morning and overall, I'm incredibly pleased with how it turned out. I've gotten a lot of responses that said, "Oliver would never do that!!!" - and in response, I only want to say that he's done a lot of things recently that I thought he'd never do, too. 
> 
> Also, this is the first of what will turn into a series. 
> 
> See you tomorrow! <3

* * *

Felicity wasn’t sure if she was awake or dreaming. Her head hurt so much, but everything felt real. She’d spent days looking at the snow outside, and suddenly she could touch it. She felt the cold wet snow melting in her hand. The air crisp and clean and a cold breeze brushed her cheeks. She could see a figure break through the clearing, Oliver had come for her, just like she knew he would.

Suddenly she was back inside the cabin ready and waiting for her hero. He’d burst through the door with an ax, while she’d been eating her breakfast. Powdered eggs and dry toast. Nothing like what he’d cooked for her in Ivy Town, but it kept her alive. She’d survived.

“Oliver?” Felicity tried to stand but she was too weak.

“Felicity,” he cried. Oliver was across the room in three large steps. “I found you.”

“You found me,” she repeated. “I knew you would.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and cheek before he sealed his lips to hers. Their kiss started out slow, something that could be considered friendly. But he changed it when his tongue dragged along her lower lip and Felicity opened to let him inside. Oliver pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together chest to hips. His arm wound around her back.

When Felicity pulled back for air, he continued to kiss down her cheek. “I was so scared I wouldn’t find you in time.”

“Shhh.” She used his forearms to lift herself up and kissed his lips again. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

“I’m so sorry, Felicity. I love you so much.” Oliver pulled back to look in her eyes. “I’m an idiot. I should’ve never—”

“Stop,” she interrupted. “Will you take me home?”

He reached down and swept her up in his arms. “The SUV couldn’t make it up the mountain, so I’m going to carry you down.” Oliver smiled down at her. “That okay?”

Felicity squirmed in his arms. “It’s _perfect_.” But… “Wait, if the SUV couldn’t make it up, then how did Susan…”

“Susan?” he repeated. “What about Susan?”

Felicity shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

“No, tell me,” he insisted. “What about Susan?”

“You know she did this to me, right? It was her the whole time.”

Oliver stopped walking and looked down at her. “No, she didn’t.”

“Oliver—”

“Felicity, it was Prometheus. He’s the one responsible.” His blue eyes were wide as he studied her face. “Susan wouldn’t do something like this. She’s a good person… she cares about me.”

The blonde felt her heart squeeze painfully. “Put me down,” she asked quietly.

Oliver immediately complied. “I know it wasn’t Susan, Felicity. Why do you think it was?”

“Because I _saw_ her, Oliver!” She could hear the hysteria in her voice. The snow on the ground was soaking through her socks and her feet were freezing. “Why do you think it wasn’t her?”

“She’s been helping us look for you, Felicity. She’s concerned about you.”

Felicity shook her head vehemently. “No, no, no.”

“We’re all concerned, Felicity. We love you.”

“But you love me, love me, right?” She studied his face carefully. “That’s why you came after me, right?”

He pressed his hand to her cheek. “I’ll always come for you, Felicity, you’re my best IT girl.”

* * *

It’d been twenty-three days. Twenty-three. As much as he was trying to focus on anything else, Felicity and her current whereabouts were all he could focus on. Since he’d declared war on the Green Arrow, Oliver wasn’t allowed to go on patrol. John, Rene, and Dinah were all picking up his slack—but he _needed_ to hit something. He needed to be doing something more useful. Felicity was out there and he was doing nothing… at least that’s what it felt like.

Alena was bringing him information on a regular basis, but none of it was panning out. He appreciated the young hacker helping their team, but nothing seemed to be going right. As each day passed he felt Felicity drift further and further away.

Donna had her last chemotherapy session this week and Quentin had flown down to be with her. Her PET scans right now looked good, but everything depended on scans in the future and chances of recurrence. Oliver spoke with the older woman on a daily basis, providing updates on the search for her daughter. He wished he had better news to tell her. The stress couldn’t be good for her health. 

And Susan…

Oliver sighed heavily. He didn’t know what to do about Susan.

The last conversation he had with Felicity echoed in his mind. The way her face looked when he asked her to help him fix things with the other woman. Her accusation that he never fought for her. Alena saying that she was leaving the Team. All Oliver could do was think he’d driven her away.

 **Alena, 12:58:** _Do you know Adrian Chase?_

 **Oliver, 12:58:** _Yes, why?_

 **Alena, 12:58:** _On June 12, 2012 Justin Kyle Westfield filed documents to legally change his name to Adrian Chase. The documents were later sealed as Mr. Westfield “feared for his life, because his father was brutally murdered by the Starling City serial killer known as the Hood.” He later left Lamb Valley and travelled to Europe before eventually returning to work in the Star City D.A.’s office._

Oliver swore. Prometheus was Chase. He’d been there the entire time, had ingratiated him in every part of Oliver’s life, and… “Fuck,” he swore. Oliver tossed his half-full coffee cup across the room. It made a satisfying thunk against the wall before crashing to the floor. He’d have to clean that up later, but for now he needed to think.

 **Alena, 12:59:** _He’s the D.A and it looks like he’s Prometheus…. Do you think he’s the one who took Felicity?_

 **Oliver, 12:59:** _No idea. Good work. We should meet tonight. Usual time & place. _

It took John half an hour to get the Mayor’s office and another half an hour to talk Oliver _out_ of storming the District Attorney’s office with a Glock. Eventually the men agreed to travel over together and _calmly_ discuss things with Chase.

When they arrived, the attorney was in the middle of a phone call. He took one look at Oliver’s face and said, “I’ll have to call you back.” He calmly sat the phone back in the cradle and smiled up at the Archer. “You know.”

“That you’ve been terrorizing the city? Yes, I know.” Oliver ground a fist into his palm. “Did you take her?”

“Who?” Chase questioned. “Your ex?”

“Felicity Smoak. Did you take her?”

The other man shrugged. “Maybe I did…” He winked at John Diggle, his smile cold and foreign. “Maybe I didn’t. Maybe I know who has her, and maybe I don’t.”

“I’m not here to play games, Adrian. Where. Is. She?” Oliver demand, his patience wearing thin.

The dark-haired man stood behind his desk. “We are playing a game, you just don't know the stakes, Oliver. Or should I say, Green Arrow? I’m here to make sure you get exactly what you deserve.”

“Vengeance for your father,” Oliver answered. He glanced back at Diggle, and then stepped forward. “Give us Felicity back, and I’ll go with you willingly.”

“Now where’s the fun in that? The _chase_ has been so much fun and now that you know who I am it's only going to get better.”

“You’re a psychopath,” Oliver hissed.

Chase dropped his smile and sharpened his eyes on Oliver. “Says the serial killer.” His voice and eyes cold.

Oliver started forward, but John put a hand on his shoulder to remind him they were in public. “You’re fired, Mr. Chase.” He clenched his fists in anger. “If I find out you did something to her, there will be no place on Earth you can hide from me.”

“You have to beat me first, Oliver. You haven’t been able to yet.” Chase unplugged his phone and laptop and put them in his messenger bag. “I think you’re also forgetting that I’m not the only game in town.”

“Vigilante?” John questioned. “He’s just some nut with a gun.”

“Maybe,” Chase conceded. “But your boss has pissed a lot of people off over the years. Both as Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow.”

“Once we find her, we’re coming for you Chase,” Oliver vowed.

“You better hope I don’t come for you first.” He left the room with a cheery wave. His laugh echoed in the halls.

* * *

Susan was running late. She’d gotten caught up at work and then traffic out of Star City was a mess. However, her accomplice wanted to meet and Susan couldn’t exactly sit down at Jitters. Everyone knew who Susan was and, more importantly, who she was dating. But thirty minutes down the road in Lamb Valley she was basically a stranger.

“Sorry, sorry,” she muttered as she slid into the booth. Susan reached for the glass of wine. “Thanks for this.”  

“How is it going?”

“No one suspects me, if that’s what you’re asking.” The reporter drained the wine and signaled to the waiter for another. “After the car was found, Oliver pushed up efforts. Felicity Smoak’s smug face is posted on every streetlight in town, but no one knows where to find her.”

Her dinner companion nodded. “Excellent. And Oliver? How is he taking all of this?”

“Slowly coming unglued. He fired his District Attorney earlier this week, without cause.”

When the waiter arrived to take their orders, the conversation paused. While no one in the small bar knew them, it wouldn’t do them either any good to be remembered because of their topic of conversation. “So he’s not doing well?”

“No. He’s spent every night in the last week at my apartment, pacing the floors. He’s not sleeping more than a few hours a night—”

“How will you be able to drive to the cabin, then? Won’t he notice your absence?”

Susan shook her head. “I’ve already told him I had a story that would require me to stay overnight in Coast City this weekend. He’s expecting that I’ll be gone. I’ll visit Felicity and no one will be the wiser.”

“Don’t you think you’re getting a little close to him?”

“No,” Susan answered. “I think our plan is working out as we discussed. You wanted Felicity out of the picture in order to go after Oliver. I’ve got her out of the picture, so when are you going to go after him?”

Her accomplice took a long drink of water. “You do not know all of the details of my plan, Ms. Williams, only I do. And you are underestimating his affection for Felicity Smoak.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that he may currently be distracted by your… _wares_. But Felicity Smoak is the love of his life. I’ve been watching him for some time, and she is adored by that entire band of misfits he refers to as a Team.”

“Yada, yada, yada. Felicity is amazing, I know. She’s smart and pretty and got into MIT at 15. But he’s not _with her_ , is he?”

“You sound jealous,” her dinner companion accused. “Green is not a pretty color on many people, Susan.”

Susan drained the remaining wine in her glass. “I didn’t drive all the way out here to listen to this.” She dropped a $20 bill on the table. “I’ll be in touch. I’m meeting Oliver’s friends on Thursday, so I won’t be available by phone that night.”

* * *

_Dear John,_

_I miss you. I’ve lost count of how long I’ve been up here now, but it feels like it’s been a long time. My roots have grown out (not that it matters, since I’m the only one who sees it). I think about our last conversation a lot. The night in the bunker when you tried to tell me, in your own way, that I was better than Pandora or Helix. I’m sure you know by now that I wasn’t planning to listen. Whoever grabbed me for Susan did so while I was on my way to meet my contact in Helix. I was leaving Team Arrow… I just couldn’t do it anymore. After five years, I felt so inconsequential. I thought I’d done some real good, but then to have the Hood to come back and bite us in the ass… did any of it ever matter?_

_You’re the best of us, John. Of me, and you, and Oliver. You’re the one who looks at the world and sees that there is still good left in it. Somewhere along the way things started appearing in black and white for me. When you and Thea took your break over the summer, I probably should have as well. But I couldn’t leave him to fight alone. I’d never let him stand alone, and I wasn’t about to start then._

_When he finds out about Susan, he’s going to blame himself. I want you to make it clear that it wasn’t his fault. The two of us tried and we didn’t work. But he’s the best, best friend I ever had. Or he used to be. As for Susan… this feels personal. Something's familiar about her, but I can’t put my finger on it. I can’t think straight because of what she’s putting in the food, but if I don’t eat I can’t think either. Tell Oliver that if he hadn’t brought her in our lives, I still think she would have found a way inside._

_You’re my family, John Diggle. I love you._

_-F_

The hallucinations had started after Susan’s last visit. Whatever Felicity was being drugged with, combined with her head hitting the floor, brought on vivid images of people from her life she didn’t think she’d ever see again.

Laurel, Sara, and Quentin Lance. All three of them together, happy and laughing. They were a family who’d been torn apart by tragedy again and again, but in her drugged thoughts Felicity knew they were at peace once.

Her mother—with a long, flowing head full of blonde hair and a low cut dress displaying both of her perfectly healthy breasts. Smiling down at an 11 year old girl who had just won the Nevada State Science Fair, even though Donna Smoak had no idea what her submission had been about.

John and Lyla, with a daughter, instead of J.J. The little girl was light-skinned with beautiful curls and a sweet personality. She called her “Aunt FiFi” and Oliver would baby talk to her as he tossed her in the air joyfully.

Thea, with Roy, rings on their fingers, and her belly round with twins. The younger woman had let her hair grow out like it was when Felicity first met her. Happiness radiated from the both of them.

And Oliver. Always Oliver, smiling and laughing. Happy and loving. Until he wasn’t. Because he was always there to remind her that she was _just_ his tech girl, or that she was his _always_ and then she’d be forced to watch him make-out with someone from his never-ending harem of women.

Felicity was never the one who got the happy ending in her hallucinations. It was always someone else. And when she came back to herself, she was still trapped in that damn cabin.

* * *

“Do I look okay?” Susan asked again. She smoothed the Herve Leger dress over her curves. “I’ve never been to Table Salt before.”

Oliver pressed a hand to her back. “You’re fine. Stop fidgeting, my friends don’t bite.”

She laughed nervously. “Sure, you say that now.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then wiped the lipstick off. “Are you ready?”

He hadn’t changed out of the suit and tie he’d worn to City Hall that day. It’d been 43 days and still no news. Felicity had been missing for over six weeks. They’d recently upped the monetary reward to $100,000 but none of the leads had been credible.

The entire team knew they were probably looking for a body at this point. But Oliver refused to believe she was dead, and continued to push them to not give up.

“Oliver,” Susan called his name.

“Hmmm?”

“You ready?”

He exhaled loudly. “Yeah.”

They rode over in silence. Oliver kept his hand fisted against his knee and the one time Susan tried to hold it, he pressed a kiss to her palm and then pulled back. The team was waiting for them at the table.

Rene, Curtis, and John stood when they approached. When he went to pull the chair out for Susan, she smiled. “I need to visit the little girls’ room.”

“I’ll come with you,” Dinah offered. The police officer smiled politely. She was the one who had the least amount of experience with Felicity, and was most willing to give Susan a chance.

Once the two women were out of earshot, Thea looked at her brother. “You have got to be kidding, Ollie.”

“Thea,” he warned.

“Herve Leger bandage dresses are _so_ 2008.”

“Well I was on a remote island in the North China Sea then.”

“Besides, she’s not wearing that dress. It’s wearing her.” Thea smiled at her brother over the rim of her cocktail. “It’s your life. It’s your choice.”

Oliver closed his eyes as the words echoed through his head. How many times had Felicity said some variation of that to him?

 _It’s my life, it’s my choice_.

She’d put herself in danger over and over again for the sake of his crusade and he repaid her by… Fuck. He was an complete and total dick.

“You get it now, don’t you?”

Oliver nodded at his sister. “We just need to get through dinner first.”

When Dinah and Susan returned, Thea took charge of the conversation. Oliver had seen his mother do it a thousand times—getting them all out of uncomfortable situations by making small talk. It was something he’d done on occasion as a CEO. While he was competent and capable, Thea could teach a class on the skill. The things she had in common with Moira Queen became more evident every day. As her brother, it was worrying, but during this particular situation Oliver was grateful to his baby sister.

As they talked, Oliver zoned out. He felt Susan place her hand on his thigh. “Babe, are you ready to order?”

“Oh, yeah.” He glanced over the menu quickly and then settled on the first thing the looked good. “I’ll have the steak, cooked medium, with fresh grilled vegetables as my side. And a cup of… peanut soup, please.”

“No!” Six sets of eyes turned to look at Susan. “No peanut soup. I’m allergic. My sister and I both are.”

Oliver nodded and looked back up at the waiter. “No problem. Change that to the cucumber bisque.”

Susan reached over and squeezed his knee. “Thanks, babe.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is closing in on Susan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating on this story to 'M' - but I'm going to warn you that this chapter has some violence that might make some of you uncomfortable. It was not fun to write.

* * *

Susan Williams rolled over and looked at the empty side of her bed. After five glorious weeks of waking up next to Oliver each morning, the other shoe had finally dropped. During dinner with his friends, Susan couldn’t help but notice his distance and preoccupation, but she told herself it was because of work. There was still a serial killer roaming around Star City and as Mayor it was his responsibility to protect the people. 

But it didn’t improve once they returned to her apartment.

_ When she initiated a kiss, he immediately pulled away. “What’s wrong?” She reached for his tie. _

_ Oliver’s hands covered hers. “Stop. We need to talk.” _

_ She knew those words. As a woman in her late-twenties, she’d heard those words more than once. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Susan,” he sighed. Oliver wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Wh...what’s going on?” _

_ “I can’t do this anymore.” He turned away from her and walked to a window. “I can’t keep pretending to feel something that I don’t.” _

_ “I don’t understand.” But she did. Susan had been down this road before. Everything about this situation felt familiar. “Just tell me, Oliver. Rip the band-aid off.” _

_ The man looked back at her. “This was a mistake. All of it. I thought I was ready to move on from her…” Oliver trailed off. His shoulders were slumped, and his eyes looked past her. “I love her.” _

_ “Felicity,” Susan guessed. “You love Felicity.” _

_ He nodded. “Yes.” _

_ “Get out.” She stomped to the door and yanked it open. “Leave.” _

He’d left and Susan hadn’t heard from him since. That was eight nights ago, and as planned she was going to drive up to Pasayten today. Originally she intended to restock the cabinets, but that was no longer in her plans. It was time to move her plan to the next phase.

She was going to kill Felicity Smoak.

* * *

“What do you mean you haven’t been able to find anything?” Oliver questioned. He studied the young hacker in front of him carefully. “How can a person just disappear without a trace?”

It’d been fifty-one days.

“We both know she didn’t disappear willingly, Oliver.” Alena sighed. She hadn’t been looking forward to this meeting at all. “But wherever she’s at—whoever is holding her—they’re doing so without leaving any kind of digital footprint.”

“Chase—”

“I have all of Helix on him,” she cut him off. “ _ He  _ doesn’t have her. If he’s working with an accomplice, he’d have to be sending the messages via carrier pidgeon.”

Oliver knew a confrontation with Chase was coming, but he didn’t know when. Since he’d fired him over a week ago, the other man had been suspiciously quiet. Whatever he was plotting, Oliver didn’t have time to plan for it right now. Felicity was running out of time. It’d been over seven weeks.

He didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened to her in seven weeks.

“Is there anything else that can be done?” Oliver voice was hollow.

“I do have a lead.” Alena wasn’t sure she wanted to go down this road with him. “It’s tentative, at best. But worth looking into.”

“What is it?” Oliver demanded. “Tell me.”

“You remember Pandora?” At his nod, she continued, “Felicity had a copy. I’ve looked through the things in her car and had your sister look for it at her loft, but no one can find the USB. But there are some…  _ coincidences _ that are happening lately that are hard to write off.”

“What kind of coincidences?”

“Some of the data gathered by Helix is showing up in some news reports.” Again, her voice was hesitant. “All by the same reporter.”

“Who?” He focused his eyes on her. Finally, this could be a real lead.

“Susan Williams.”

Oliver was unprepared to hear his ex-girlfriend’s name. “What?!” he exclaimed. “Are you sure?”

Alena nodded. “I checked it myself.”

“Could someone else have leaked—”

“No,” she cut him off. “While the members of Helix want that information out, we… Felicity is one of us.” Alena looked down at her hands. “I know you have a relationship with her, so you should be aware that she’s our next target. If she’s responsible for Felicity’s disappearance, there will be nowhere she can hide.”

“I  _ had _ a relationship with her,” he stressed. Was all of this because of him? Did Susan go after Felicity because of him? Oliver looked away. “Do it. I want to know everything about her. If she owns an igloo in Alaska, we need to know.”

“Got it.” Alena hesitated momentarily. “And the other?”

“Helix is not my concern, Alena. There is a difference between cyber-terrorism and targeting terrible people.”

* * *

Felicity smiled happily. She was back at the loft, Oliver curled up behind her. She could feel his erection pressed into the crack of her ass. “Good morning,” she purred.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Morning.”

She wriggled back on him. “Someone seems happy to see me.”

“Always.” He pushed down the strap of her camisole and kissed down her arm. Oliver’s right hand slipped under the fabric and wrapped around her nipple. “That feel good?”

“Uhhn.” Felicity bit her lip. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, baby.” He attached his lips to the side of her neck and sucked, raising the skin there. “Love you so much.”

“Need you.” Felicity squirmed as his hand left her nipple and slipped down under her shorts. “So good.”

His strong fingers slipped between her nether lips, coating her with her own juices. “So wet. I love how wet you get for me.” Oliver slipped two fingers inside and started to thrust up. “And tight. Always so tight.”

She reached back and palmed his dick in his boxers. “I need you. Inside. Now.” Felicity pulled him through the opening in his boxers and started to rub his precum up and down his shaft. “ _ Please _ .”

Oliver flipped her on her back and grinned down at her. “So fucking beautiful.” He pushed the camisole down below her breast and took the nipple between his teeth. “Taste so good.” He continued to suck and nibble while his fingers were deep in her pussy. “Like heaven.”

She reached for his boxers and pushed them down. “Sweet words later, Oliver. Fuck me now.”

He chuckled at her eagerness. Oliver wrapped his hand around his dick. “Spread your legs for me.”

Felicity reached down and held her pussy open. As he slid inside, she sighed. “It’s been too long.”

“Yes,” he agreed. Oliver set a bruising rhythm, his hips snapping hard against hers. “Fuck, yes.”

She dug her nails into his back and pulled down. “Yes,” she hissed. “So close.” Felicity reached down and rubbed at her own clit. “Going to cum.”

“Do it,” Oliver encouraged. “Fucking cum now.”

With one more snap of his hips, Felicity went over the cliff. Three pumps later, Oliver followed after her. The name  _ Laurel _ falling from his lips.

Felicity sat straight up in bed, panting. That was…

“Yeah.”

She’d figured out weeks ago that not all of the food was drugged, but enough of it was that she couldn’t trust any of it. Whatever Susan put in it caused her to have… hallucinations.

There wasn’t a shower in the cabin, so she walked to the kitchen sink and used a washcloth to clean up. Her skin was clammy from the dream. She could feel wetness gathering in her underwear and her nipples were hard against her t-shirt. Despite the surprise ending of her dream, she was turned on. Before Nanda Parbat, Oliver had always turned her on. Once they slept together, Felicity found she couldn’t get enough of the man or his body.

She drank two tall glasses of water. Felicity filled the glass a third time and carried it to the table. She’d filled most of the notebook with memories and goodbyes. She had two left to write. They would be the hardest.

_ Dear Mom, _

_ I hope you never read this. Since I was taken, you’ve been on my mind constantly. I keep thinking of what a terrible teenager I was. How embarassed I used to be of you. I’m sorry, Mom. Please know that I love you and I’m thankful for everything you’ve ever done for me. _

_ I know I may not have acknowledged it, but I saw every sacrifice you made for me. I saw the two jobs you worked to send your “genius girl” to the best schools and camps. I regret that I won’t have the opportunity to make you a grandmother. I have no doubt you would have spoiled them relentlessly. _

_ You have been so much more than a mother to me. You were my first best friend and the only cheerleader I ever needed. Despite everything, I know you had my back. While I didn’t understand it after Dad left, I know you made the right decision asking him to go. Every decision you’ve ever made has been about what’s best for me. Thank you. _

_ Oliver needs you, Mom. This didn’t happen because of him. Don’t let him punish himself. You’ve always treated him like the son you never had. Please don’t stop. _

_ I love you with every breath. _

_ -Your Genius Girl _

* * *

Susan resigned from her job and packed her apartment before she left for the cabin. After she killed Felicity, she would need to get out of the country as soon as possible. She had Pandora and could use the contents for blackmail and freelance purposes to earn an income. Her father had taught her one thing and that was how to survive on the run.

When she unlocked the padlocked door, she was surprised to see Felicity up and about in the kitchen. The last time two times Susan had visited the other woman was sleeping. If Felicity was surprised to see her, she didn’t show it. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Susan sat the two bags on the table. “I brought you some food.”

Felicity nodded. “Thanks.”

“Sit down and eat. We need to talk.” The brunette pulled a large knife from her jacket pocket. “This is your last day here.”

“You’re letting me go?” Felicity hated how hopeful she sounded.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh.” Her eyes dropped to the knife. “I see. Why now?”

Susan motioned to the table. “Sit down.”

That time Felicity listened. She reached for one of the coffee cups and momentarily wondered if it was drugged this time. But what did it matter? “So, what did Oliver do—”

“This had nothing to do with Oliver, Felicity. It was never about him. You and I have been on a collision course for a long time.” Susan took the other coffee cup and drank from it.

“I don’t understand.”

“Noah Kuttler.”

“My dad?” Felicity questioned. “What about him?”

Susan gestured back and forth between them. “ _ Our dad _ .” From the look on Felicity’s face, Susan knew the other woman hadn’t known. “Less than a year after you were born, Noah had to leave Donna. My mother told me he’d been working for IBM and stole some confidential information, and while the FBI was looking for him he moved briefly to Chicago. While there, he met a young Ukrainian immigrant named Irina Wolchoskova, who is my mother. During their time together, she got pregnant.

“Since Noah was married, it was clearly never meant to be serious. After seven months, he left his pregnant girlfriend and returned to his wife and daughter. But, as time passed, he would come back. Any time things got too hot for him in Las Vegas, he would run to Chicago and my mother. When I was about five, Noah arrived with suitcases and said he was there to stay…” Susan sighed heavily. “Noah loved you, Felicity. And my mother loved him. He wanted another daughter who was just like you. But he got me instead.”

“All of this…” The blonde looked around the room. “You’re my sister?”

“Half-sister,” Susan sneered.

Felicity took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “You did this—you did this because you were jealous? Because you have  _ daddy issues _ ?”

“ **NO** !” Susan slammed her hand against the table. “It’s because I spent my whole life being  _ compared _ to you.  _ Nothing _ I did was good enough, Felicity! I was  _ never _ smart enough.  _ Never  _ pretty enough.  _ Never _ good enough. If I made an ‘A’ on an pre-Algebra test, he’d tell me how  _ you _ were already taking Differential Calculus at 13 years old. Who  _ the fuck _ goes off to MIT at 15, Felicity!? You made my life miserable.”

Susan wrapped her hand around the hilt of the knife.

Felicity scrambled away from the table, knocking her chair over as she went. “No, Susan, that wasn’t my fault— _ please! _ ”

“It was!” she shouted. Susan stood and went after her. She dropped the knife on the floor and wrapped her hands around Felicity’s hair and pulled her back into her chest. “I fucking hate you.” Susan dropped her grip to around her throat and started to squeeze.

“Please,” Felicity choked, begging. “ _ Please _ .”

Felicity was weak but she tried to pull at the other woman's hands but with her behind her she wasn't able to break her hold. She tried to remember what Sara had taught her but her mind was cloudy. Felicity threw herself forward trying to loosen Susan grip but she just pressed harder until Felicity stopped struggling. When Susan released her, the blonde crumpled to the ground.

Susan stood over her for an instant and then she started kicking her in the stomach, ribs, and chest. “I hate you!” Kick. “You ruined my life!” Kick. “Why was I never good enough?” Stomp.

She kicked her over and over, until Felicity’s breathing turned shallow and blood trickled down from cuts on her face and mouth. Susan looked back at the knife, but decided that a quick death was too good for her. She deserved to bleed out on the floor, slowly suffering. In pain.

“Rest in hell, bitch.”

* * *

The woman sat across the street from the loft, watching the inhabitant through the open windows. Since he’d returned here three nights ago, she’d done nothing but watch him as he paced the floor and slowly self destructed in his cage. 

While his team went out each night and protected the people of Star City, Oliver Queen seemed to have resigned himself to this life. She’d seen his press conference when he accused the Green Arrow of murdering the police officer. The woman wondered at that decision. Since she’d known him, he’d embraced being a vigilante. He prefered the darkness to the light. 

Oliver Queen was not the first she’d trained, but he was her favorite. He was her most successful. He was the one she still thought of the most often. Her father had loved him as well, and rewarded him by naming him successor to the Demon’s Head.

Of course, there was no longer a League because of Nyssa’s machinations, but Talia al Ghul was certain she could wrest control of it from her sister with Oliver Queen’s help. Nyssa was ruled by her heart, while Talia was ruled by reason and logic.

At one time she thought Oliver was like Nyssa, but the more she observed him Talia realized how perfect a match they were. With him as Warith al Ghul, and she as his bride, the League would be unstoppable.

Talia felt the air shift at her back and she knew she was no longer alone. “Show yourself, Justin.”

Prometheus walked forward and stood beside her on the ledge. “Busy night?”

“Observing a former student.” She looked over at another student at hers. “And yourself?”

“Planning.”

“Hmmm.” Talia looked back at the loft. “He is off-limits to you.”

“Talia—”

“No,” she interrupted. “You are more than welcome to disrupt his team and city operations, but you will not kill him. Oliver Queen is mine.” At that moment, Talia’s cell phone rang. She looked down and saw an unknown caller. “I must answer this. Remember my warning.”

Prometheus walked away without agreeing. The woman knew she would need to keep an eye on that. Justin could not be trusted. Her phone vibrated again.

“Susan,” she answered.

“It’s done,” the other woman told her. “Felicity Smoak is dead.”

“Hmmm.” Talia’s gaze moved back to the loft windows. “Do not come back to Star City. I cannot protect you from him. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Oliver will come for you.”

“I know.”

At that moment, Oliver stepped out onto the balcony and locked eyes with Talia. “I won’t be able to stop him. Goodbye, Susan.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity hallucinates a visit with Moira Queen. Oliver finds out who Susan really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intentions of getting this up last night, but MISSYriver had some issues to fix with it, and I fell asleep so... Anyway, this one day and one more to go. It will be up ASAP. 
> 
> Just a few notes: I've loved engaging with you all over this story. Hearing your thoughts/feelings has been amazing. Especially concerning if Oliver has finally gone too far. Second, I started the sequel yesterday. I'm going to take a posting break between the two, but I do want to get some written/plotted before I start posting. 
> 
> And third - most importantly - if you read hard enough there could be some suicidal ideation in this chapter. If that is a trigger for you, maybe tread carefully?

* * *

**_Felicity, wake up!_ **

Consciousness came back to her all at once. She was curled against the mini-fridge on the floor of the kitchen. Felicity’s entire body hurt. It even hurt to breathe. Her brain registered that a rib or two was likely broken.

The blonde pressed her left hand against the floor and screamed in agony. Her glasses were missing, but she forced her eyes to focus on the hand. The hand was swollen, her ring and pinky fingers at an unnatural angle and turning purple. The deformity to her wrist appeared to be caused from a dislocation or severe fracture.

“Dear, come have a cup of tea with us.”

The voice surprised her. She knew that voice… Felicity struggled to turn her head. Moira Queen was sitting at the table, sipping from a steaming cup. Her own mother, Donna, was with her. 

“Mom?”

“Get off the floor, Felicity. The first step is the hardest.” Donna Smoak wasn’t a tea drinker, but she did like her coffee. Her long blonde hair was swept over one shoulder.

Felicity gritted her teeth and pressed her right hand to the floor. She cradled the left against her ribs and pushed herself up. It hurt like hell. Once she was on her feet, Felicity leaned against the counter and took some deep breaths. Even if the table was only five feet across the kitchen, it looked like five miles. “Am I dead?”

Oliver’s mother laughed heartily. “Is this your idea of heaven, Ms. Smoak?”

The younger woman had the presence of mind to not respond. “Am I hallucinating again?”

“Come closer, honey.” Donna reached her hand out. “Come sit. Rest.”

Felicity shuffled across the kitchen slowly. As soon as she sat down, a steaming cup of coffee appeared in front of her. “Drugs are still working.  _ Awesome _ .” She took a tentative sip of the coffee. At least she hallucinated the coffee the way she liked it.

“You’re not going to die here,” Moira told her. “Oliver will find you.”

“When?” Felicity snorted.

“I don’t know, dear. These things aren’t exact. He is looking for you.” The Queen matriarch took a sip from her cup. “You  _ must _ hold on.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Felicity admitted. She felt tears well in her eyes. “I’m so tired.”

Donna reached for her uninjured hand and squeezed. “I know, honey. But you  _ must _ . The cavalry is on its way.”

The tears she’d been trying to hold back spilled over. These two women believed in Oliver  _ so much _ , but Felicity no longer had that same conviction. Since she’d been shot by Darkh’s ghosts, Oliver had done nothing but let her down. When she looked at him, Felicity didn’t recognize the man she fell in love with. “I don’t want to die here.”

“You won’t,” Moira insisted. “Ms. Smoak—Felicity, please listen. My son would be lost without you. He  _ is _ lost without you. Both of my children depend upon you in their lives. Fight to live. Fight for one more day with the people who love you.”

Felicity understood why Moira was pleading with her, but she was just so tired. She was  _ exhausted _ . She’d been fighting for so long. It’d be so much easier to just give up.

“Please, honey.” Donna Smoak had tears streaming down her face. “So many people depend on you. Don’t give up.”

* * *

Team Arrow and Alena sat around the conference table in the bunker. The young hacker requested the meeting with the entire team to share what she learned about Susan Williams. The reporter had left the country and Helix was hunting her, but Alena needed to find Felicity before she could turn her efforts to Susan. 

“Susan Wolchoskova was born on July 12, 1991 to Irina Wolchoskova at Cook County General Hospital in Chicago. No father was listed on her birth certificate. When she was five, Noah Kuttler moved in with the family.”

“Noah Kuttler is—” Curtis began.

“Felicity’s dad,” Oliver finished. He closed his eyes.

“The Calculator,” Alena said. “He’s a notorious hacker active since the mid-1990’s and is wanted by the FBI, NSA, CIA, and Interpol.” After she’d met Felicity, Alena had researched her and suddenly things made sense about her hero. “If Noah is Susan’s father, then she and Felicity are half-sisters.”

Oliver pushed away from the table, his breaths shallow and too fast. What had he done? He had been blind to his selfish nature for so long that he had destroyed the only thing worth keeping. In his desperate need to keep Felicity in his life, he had tried to treat her as only a team member. It took him far to long to realize the damage he had been causing her, and now to repay her loyalty and love he had slept with her sister. He was disgusted with himself and the life he forced upon her. Oliver couldn’t believe he’d done it again. After the debacle with Laurel and Sara, he’d promised himself no more sisters. But he’d done it. Again. And much worse than with Laurel, he’d done it to  _ Felicity. _ His Felicity.

“Assuming Noah wouldn’t help Susan hurt Felicity, I researched Irina. She came to the United States legally from the Ukraine via West Germany in the mid-1980’s seeking political asylum. Her father opposed the Communist government there. Irina later helped her father come to America as well, and he retired to an area of the Cascade Mountains. 

“He died in 2001 and Susan’s mother passed away in 2008. The property her grandfather lived on passed to her. It’s a hunting cabin in a remote area of the Pasayten Wilderness.” Alena looked at each face at the table. “If Felicity is still alive, I think you should start there.” 

Oliver stood on weak legs and walked to Felicity’s computer. He typed Pasayten Wilderness into Google and a large area that covered much of the Pacific Northwest appeared on the large screen. The Archer narrowed the results by typing in ‘Cascade Mountains’. It was still too much to cover. Oliver looked back at Alena. “I need coordinates for that cabin.” His gaze shifted to the rest of his team. “As soon as we have those, we roll out.”

“SUVs?” John questioned.

“No,” Oliver answered. “We need a helicopter.”

“I can ask Lyla—”

“Don’t,” the other man interrupted. Oliver was already thinking ahead. “I know where to get one. There’s something I should have done a long time ago.” He looked at Curtis and Rene. “You two each take a Range Rover and start toward the Cascades. Once we get a specific location, I’ll text the details. John, Thea, and I will follow in the chopper.”

“What about me?” Dinah asked.

“I want you on a plane to Vegas. Help Lance pack Donna’s apartment up. Talk to her doctor’s and get in writing what the oncologists here will need to know. If—When we find Felicity, she’s going to need her mother.” At Dinah’s nod, he looked at Alena. “I want you back with Helix. Find Susan Williams.”

“Are you…?”

“I want her found, Alena. I want her location.” Oliver’s eyes drifted back to the lock-up they kept in the back corner. “Felicity gets to decide what we do with her.”

The young hacker nodded at her orders. “I’ll text you with the coordinates as soon as I have them.”

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “Thank you. We couldn’t have done this without your help.”

“Bring her home.”

* * *

It hurt to move, but she needed to get up off the floor. Felicity had been laying there for hours. The wood floor was unforgiving against her back. The weight she lost since she’d been there gave her even less of a cushion. 

It hurt to breathe. She used her injured arm to lift up her breast and her right hand to press against her ribs. They were tender and swollen. She had enough experience with Oliver to know what a crack felt like, and Felicity could definitely feel a break along one of them. There were probably more. Her left arm  _ was not _ supposed to bend like that. She could feel the bruises and swelling on her face.

Felicity was thirsty. She was hungry. She was so tired and just ready to give up. In all her many days here, she’d never been so sure she was going to die. Everything hurt.

With a cry, the blonde rolled over and pushed herself up. It was time to get off the floor. Once she was in a seated position, Felicity allowed herself to rest for a minute. Breathing was harder when her lungs were compressed like this.

She grit her teeth and used her legs to push herself to a standing position. She was surprised that with all the damage to her body, Susan had somehow not damaged the chip that allowed her use of her legs  Felicity turned and filled a glass of water. The cold liquid felt good going down her throat, and she filled the glass a second time. She would kill for a painkiller right now. It was almost worth the chance to eat something. Maybe whatever Susan was drugging her with would help dull the pain. Maybe if she ate enough, it would just kill her.

“No,” she told herself.

She was not going to die here. Felicity was not going to let Susan win.

As she surveyed the room, her eyes landed on the hunting knife Susan brought on her last visit. Felicity shuffled across the floor and bent to pick it. She used the back of a table chair to keep from falling.

One edge was serrated and the other was straight and sharp. The hilt was heavy. Oliver had a similar knife that he’d brought back from the island. She’d seen it inside his box of island things. One slice across her wrist and it would be over. A cut to the jugular would make it go quicker.

“No.” Felicity took a deep breath and exhaled. It hurt. “ **_I am not going to die here._ ** ”

Susan Williams was not going to win.

Felicity shuffled to the small bathroom. There was no shower, only a toilet and a sink with a mirror. She turned on the tap and splashed cool water on her face. She didn’t recognize the woman looking back at her in the mirror.

Her eyes were no longer sparkling blue, but instead were dull and lifeless. Her face was cut, swollen, and bruised. Her cheeks were sunk-in from weight loss. This woman was a stranger.

Felicity studied herself carefully. Gone was the young, carefree woman who existed before being locked away in the cabin. Susan had taken something from her. The blonde looked haunted. If— _ when _ she got out of here, Felicity Smoak would be making some major changes to her life. There would be no more taking careless chances and depending on other people. If she’d learned anything from being locked away, it was that the only person she could depend on was herself.

She gripped the knife and left the bathroom. It was time to stop waiting on Oliver to save her. Felicity Smoak was going to rescue herself.

* * *

“Please let Calvin Dennis know that Mayor Queen needs to see him.” Oliver impatiently tapped his fingers against the marble countertop as the receptionist called the board members’ office. He’d spent a lot of time at Palmer Tech, but none in the last year. 

“Mr. Dennis will see you sir.” The receptionist smiled at him. “Mr. Queen, sir, I just wanted to add that I think you’re doing a fantastic job.”

“Thank you.” His voice was brusque. Oliver didn’t have time for women who wanted to flirt with him right now. Even if they were constituents.

He took the familiar executive elevator to the top floor. Dennis had taken his mother’s old office and Jerry, Felicity’s former assistant, was seated outside. “Oliv—I mean, Mr. Queen! What’re you doing here?”

Oliver motioned to the man inside. “I have a meeting.”

Jerry looked down at his calendar. “There’s nothing on the books…”

“Jerry, relax. It’s last minute.” Oliver always appreciated Felicity’s assistant, as the man had reminded his former girlfriend to take breaks, eat lunch, and go home. “I hope things are going okay for you.”

The other man made a face. “Ms. Smoak is missed around here.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her.” Oliver gestured to the door. “I’m in a hurry, is it okay…?”

“Oh! Yes, go ahead.”

Oliver let himself inside and approached the desk. Dennis’s eyes were trained on the computer screen. “How can I help you, Mr. Mayor?”

“I’m not here on city business, sir. I need the Palmer Tech helicopter.”

Dennis eyes jerked to look at the younger man. “What?”

“You heard me, I need the helicopter.”

“No.”

Oliver shifted on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. “I wasn’t asking.”

“I’m sure you got used to some…  _ perks _ when Felicity Smoak ran this company, but as you know, she is no longer employed here. You cannot walk into my office and demand the use of company property.”

“I can,” Oliver answered. His phone vibrated and he took it from his pocket. Alena had the coordinates. “The Queen family still owns twenty-five percent of this company and Felicity owns another thirty percent. Together that means we have a majority.”

“So?” Dennis challenged. “And you and your sister own eighteen percent, Mr. Queen.”

“Walter Steele, my stepfather, owns another seven percent,” Oliver reminded him. “As I was saying, between my sister, Walter, Felicity, and myself, we own a majority of Palmer Tech and none of us are represented on the Board of Directors, which violates corporate bylaws. None of us received a vote when Felicity was removed as CEO last spring. None of us have been consulted about any of the changes you have instituted around here.

“That changes, starting now. You’re out, Mr. Dennis. Fired. You should be familiar with the concept, as you’ve put half of Star City out of work since you took over. Second, if I want to use the helicopter to go kite surfing, then I damn well will. As far as I’m concerned, it’s my helicopter.”

“You can’t do this,” Dennis blustered. “I’ll sue you.”

“Do it. Contact my former D.A. I hear he’s looking for a job.” Oliver turned on his heel to leave. “If you haven’t cleaned this office out by 6 o’clock today, then security will have you removed.”

* * *

The coordinates Alena had given them were 45 miles south of the Canadian border. Some of the mountains were snow-capped year round because of their altitude. The view from the helicopter was stunning, but as John flew them Oliver couldn’t concentrate on anything but finding Felicity. 

Thea was looking out one side and Oliver was searching the other. Alena had indicated the cabin was on the side of the mountain, overlooking a cliff. Based on the images she pulled from a satellite, it was only accessible via one road. It was treacherous. He’d directed Rene and Curtis to the nearest emergency center to wait for them. When they found Felicity, he imagined she would need medical attention.

They just had to find her first.

“There!” Thea shouted.

“Where?”

His sister pointed to a small cabin tucked back into a cave. If you weren’t looking for it, there’s no way you would see it. The area around it was too small to land the helicopter. “How are we…”

“I’ll get you close enough to jump out,” John told them. “Assess the situation, radio back, and then we’ll figure out what to do.” They’d brought a body board with them. If need be, they could raise it up using ropes. But first they had to confirm that Felicity was inside.

John navigated the chopper as close to the house as he could. When they were 15 feet from the ground, Oliver jumped, bow in hand, and took off running. Thea followed behind him, carrying a gun. John pulled back up and circled around, looking for a spot to land the helicopter. He needed to get to Felicity.

Oliver got to the door first, and seeing that it was padlocked he went to kick it in. The solid wood door didn’t given and he fell back. When Thea arrived she handed him the gun. “Shoot it off.”

The Archer pushed his sister behind him and stepped back. He aimed and fired. The lock hung by one leg and was easily removed. Oliver passed the gun back to Thea and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He knocked it in his bow and pushed the door open.

“Felicity?” he called. Inside the cabin was dark. “Anybody here?”

“Felicity?” his sister asked. “It’s Thea.”

“Thea?” they heard, whispered back. “Are you real?”

“Felicity?” Thea repeated. “Where are you?”

Oliver fumbled for a light switch, and when his hand hit one light flooded the room. His eyes swept over the opposite wall, but he didn’t see her. “Felicity?”

“Thea?” Felicity repeated. “How do I know it’s you?”

“It’s me, I promise.” Thea’s voice cracked. “What’s something only I would know.”

“After Oliver and I broke up, I wanted to get a tattoo, but I was too scared to go alone. You went with me. What was the quote?”

“‘Broken people lead to broken hearts.’ It’s from Mandy Hale.” The younger woman sniffled. “It’s on your ribs.” She could clearly remember that day. “Where are you?”

“Behind the couch,” Felicity answered. She turned off the lights and hidden when she heard the helicopter. The blonde didn’t know if Susan was returning to finish the job or not.

Oliver and Thea approached the couch tentatively. When he looked down, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. There was the woman he loved, curled into a minuscule space, clutching a hunting knife in her right hand. Her left arm was wrapped protectively around her ribs. “Oh, Felicity, what did she do to you?” Her beautiful face was swollen and bruised. Her hair was matted and dirty, unevenly cut in some places.

For the first time, Felicity acknowledged that Oliver was in the room. “You came.”

“Of course I did. I’ll always come for you.”

“Because I’m your IT girl.” Her voice was small and questioning.

“No,” he disagreed. “Because you’re _my_ _girl_.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the story.

They took her to the hospital in Bellingham, but it was clear she needed more medical attention than the small county hospital could offer. It didn’t even have a trauma center or helipad. John landed the helicopter in a field and they’d transported her via SUV, Oliver cradling her against his chest the entire time. Thea never let go of her hand. 

After an initial assessment, the ER doctor immediately announced she needed to be moved to Seattle for critical care.

“She would prefer Star City,” Oliver told the man. “It’s where we all live.”

The doctor nodded and left to make the arrangements. It would be necessary for her to travel by ambulance until they could get to the closest trauma center with a helipad. Seattle was 88 miles away from Bellingham straight down Interstate 5, and Star City was a little further.

But having Felicity in Star City would allow Oliver to protect her. He had resources there that he wouldn’t have in Seattle.

Once the arrangements were made, Thea and Oliver both climbed into the back of the ambulance with her. Felicity was still grasping Thea’s hand and the two women were talking in low voices. Other than the one comment back at the cabin, Felicity hadn’t acknowledged Oliver. Curtis drove John back to the Palmer Tech helicopter and Rene followed the ambulance.

The trauma center with a helipad was a fifteen minute ride away. Once there, the paramedics told them only one person would be allowed in the helicopter with her.

“I’m going,” Oliver told them.

“No, you’re not,” Thea told him. Felicity squeezed her hand harder. “I’m going with her.”

“Thea—”

“I want her,” Felicity cut him off. “I want Thea.”

Oliver stood helpless as his sister and ex-girlfriend walked away. While he didn’t expect Felicity to jump into his arms, he had expected… something.

“C’mon, man.” Rene slapped his shoulder. “Let’s get to Star City General.” The young vigilante had watched the situation with interest, but he didn’t want to get involved in the romantic lives of his mentor and the team mother. Clearly they had some issues they needed to work out.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Felicity was with the doctor. Thea was waiting outside her room, nursing a cup of coffee and holding a clipboard. She immediately handed the clipboard over to Oliver. “I know you know this stuff.” He took it and automatically started filling in her basic health information.

As he was finishing up, a doctor exited the room. John and Curtis arrived just then. “Are you Ms. Smoak’s family?”

“Yes.”

“Anyone related by blood?” the man asked.

“Her mother is on her way,” Oliver told him. “I’m Felicity’s emergency contact.”

The doctor nodded and extended his hand. “Mayor Queen, I’m Doctor Harry Lennon. While a team of doctors will be consulting together on Ms. Smoak, I’ll be her primary care physician for now.”

“What can you tell us?” Oliver asked.

“Let’s start with the easy stuff,” the doctor began. “She’s dehydrated and malnourished. She has a Vitamin D deficiency because of lack of exposure to sunlight. There are traces of LSD in her bloodstream—”

“LSD?” Thea interrupted. “Isn’t that some psychedelic drug from the 60’s?”

“Yes, Ms. Queen. But it’s still around today and people continue to use it to get high.” He swept his eyes over the group. “Is there any chance Ms. Smoak…?”

“No,” Oliver told them. “Felicity isn’t one to use casual drugs.”

Dr. Lennon nodded and made a notation in her chart. “I see. Then she probably ingested it via her food or drinking supply. Ms. Smoak has a raging bacterial infection. Her white blood cell count is almost double what is considered normal. Her entire upper body is covered with lacerations  and contusions.”

The doctor sighed. “Now, the other stuff. Her ulna is fractured below her left elbow. It appears that someone intentionally ground her hand and wrist against a hard object to cause as much damage as possible. Surgery will likely be necessary for repair, but that's not her most pressing problem. There are at least three fractured ribs that I could palpate,  before the an x-ray confirmed. Her eyes were non-reactive to light and she struggled to follow simple commands such as focusing on my finger. I’m worried about a potential head injury and have requested a neuro consult.”

“Is she…” Oliver exhaled deeply. Felicity’s brain was her super power. “Will she be okay? Will she make a full recovery?”

“It’s too soon to tell, Mr. Queen.” The doctor studied the younger man. It was clear the city’s mayor had deep feelings for his patient. “Ms. Smoak has been through a lot. I’ve started her on a morphine drip for pain, saline for rehydration, and penicillin to kill the infection. She needs to rest, both her body and mind. Before giving her anything for sleep, I wanted to see how she was doing on her own. If necessary, I will prescribe a sedative.”

“Can we see her?” Thea asked.

The doctor nodded. “Two at a time. For no more than five minutes. She needs to rest.”

Oliver hung back while his team went in to see her. His guilt was eating him up. Despite Susan’s motivations, he blamed himself. He’d failed to protect Felicity. Five years ago when he’d brought her aboard, he’d assured John they could keep her safe. Now, she was laying in a hospital bed, near death. Again.

Curtis and Rene were the first to leave. They left both of the Range Rover’s and shared a cab back to their cars. Curtis promised to call Paul so his estranged husband could come and examine Felicity’s back and legs. The biochip appeared to be functioning correctly, but it wasn't something that could be left to chance.

Quentin, Dinah, and Donna showed up after midnight. Felicity’s mother was being pushed in a wheelchair, her legs covered with two thick blankets. Oliver stood and kissed her cheek. “Make sure you get some to rest, she’s going to need you healthy,  too.” Since the last time he’d seen her, she’d shaved her head bald.

“I needed to see my girl, Oliver.” Her voice shook.

He nodded in understanding. “Go see her, then I’ll tell you what the doctor said.” Oliver stepped back and watched as Quentin pushed her inside. Once the door closed, he turned to Dinah. “Thank you.”

“How is she?”

“It’s bad.” Oliver squeezed his eyes closed. “Really bad.”

“Like she may die…?”

“No,” he answered. “Broken bones, a head injury, a serious infection… dehydrated, malnourished.” Oliver sighed. “The list goes on.”

“What do you need me to do?” Dinah questioned.

“I’m going to need a detail on her door.”

“I’ve got it,” she told him.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I do.” The new Black Canary smiled at him. “This is a team, Oliver. You can’t do your job if you’re worried about her. Will there need to be someone else?”

Oliver’s eyes slid over to his sister and John. Thea was sleeping, her head propped against his friend’s shoulder. “No. I doubt Thea and John will leave the hospital until Felicity does. So if you can just spend your shift here, it would help.”

“Got it. But who will have your back?”

He shook his head. “I can cover myself.” Oliver sent Dinah home after that and instructed her to be back before 9 a.m. the next morning. He promised to call Lieutenant Pike himself to explain the transfer.

When Donna exited the room ten minutes later, Oliver noted she looked ten years older. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hands shook as she tried to wipe the tears away. Quentin brought the wheelchair to a stop in front of Oliver. “So tell me.”

“What you saw isn’t the worst of it,” he started. “Clearly she’s got some broken bones and bruises. She’s lost a lot of weight. They’re worried about brain—” Oliver’s voice broke. He stopped and tried again. “Potential brain damage.”

“What happened to her? Who did this, Oliver?”

“A woman named Susan Williams. She—”

“That reporter you were dating?” Donna questioned. “What did she care about Felicity?”

Oliver squeezed his eyes closed. If only this had been about him. “No, Donna. Susan wasn’t just some reporter. She’s Noah’s daughter. She’s Felicity’s half-sister.”

Donna reached up to cover her mouth, an attempt to keep her sob inside. It didn’t work, and the hospital walls echoed with her cries. Never, never, never had she imagined that someone related to them could have done this. “Her sister?”

“Yes.”

The blonde woman looked up at Quentin. “Please, take me home.”

“Where are you staying?” Oliver asked.

“My place,” Quentin answered.

Oliver shook his head. He withdrew his keys from his pocket. “Go to the loft. It’ll be more comfortable for you there.” His eyes went back to Felicity’s door. “I’m not coming back until she’s released.”

Quentin patted the man on his shoulder and took the keys. “Thank you, son.”

After they left, Oliver put his jacket back on and walked down the hallway. There was someone he needed to contact. She answered after the first ring. “I know you’re in Star City,” he said by way of greeting.

“So you did see me that night,” Talia responded.

“Yes,” Oliver answered. “With him.”

“He is under my thumb for now, Oliver.  I have a proposition for you.”

Oliver looked out into the dark of the city. “You trained him.”

“As I trained you,” she answered.

“You created a monster,” Oliver replied. “You’ve seen what he has become.”

“Some would argue that you are the monster, love.” Talia sighed deeply. “I hope you didn’t contact me to argue.”

“Why are you here, Talia?”

“To fulfill my father’s legacy,” she told him. “To rebuild the League and make it great again.”

“Nyssa destroyed the League.”

“Nyssa is weak,” Talia spit out. “She was unworthy of being my father’s heir. He knew that, and it is why he replaced her as soon as he met you.”

“Nyssa was never kicked out of the League,” Oliver reminded her. “She never fell out of favor with Ra's.”

“She did,” the woman insisted. “As soon as she chose to love that… _ mortal _ . Nyssa disrespected my father’s wishes and dishonors his name.”

“What do you want, Talia?” Oliver asked, again. He was running out of patience with her.

“I will handle Prometheus for you, and in exchange you travel to Nanda Parbat and take up the crown of the Demon’s Head. You are the rightful heir, Oliver Queen. You defeated Ra's al Ghul. You are the new Ra's al Ghul.”

“What do you get out of it?” he questioned.

“The League restored. Nyssa broken. You and I finishing what’s between us.” Talia could clearly remember cold nights in Russia when they’d shared a bed. Or Lian Yu when it seemed they were the only ones on the island. “I get you.”

“No,” Oliver refused.

“Choose carefully, Oliver. Do not make a decision you will regret.” She smirked into the telephone. “Your friends and family will pay the price. I believe your little blonde assistant is already—”

“If you touch one hair on her head,” he threatened.

“Darling, I can give you Susan Williams,” Talia offered.

“You know where she is?”

“Yes.”

The Archer considered the offer carefully. Prometheus  _ and _ Susan? All if he walked away from his family and city to become the Demon’s Head? Would it be worth it? Ra’s had tried it before and it hadn’t worked. But Ra's was dead. Oliver was certain he could manipulate Talia’s feelings for him.

But Felicity. Could he leave Felicity behind?

_ She was going to leave you _ , a voice reminded him.

She’d be better off without him… except, what happened had  **_nothing_ ** to do with him. Susan hurt Felicity because they were related. It wasn’t about Oliver at all.

“Well?” Talia prompted.

“I need time,” he answered.

“You have twenty-four hours.”

“I’ll be in touch,” Oliver promised. He hung up and slid the phone back in his pocket.

When the sun came up, Oliver woke Thea and Diggle and made them go home. Felicity had rested during the night. According to Dr. Lennon the assessments would begin today. There would be a discussion about surgery, but it was necessary to complete all diagnostic tests first.

Oliver wanted to wait until Dinah arrived before he left. After the doctor did his morning check, he slipped into her room and took the chair next to her bed. Her left arm was wrapped and in a sling and there were tubes running everywhere, but he gently took her right hand in his. “Hey.”

Felicity’s blue eyes fluttered open. They were clouded with the tell-tale sign of morphine. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

She smiled. “All floaty.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah?”

Felicity gestured to her IV. “They gave me the  _ really _ good aspirins.” She started to laugh, but stopped herself. “It hurts to laugh.”

“It’s so good to see your smiling face.” Oliver reached up to cup her cheek. “I didn’t know if I ever would again.”

“It’s nice to see you, too.”

He tightened his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers. “Felicity, I’m so sorry.” Oliver closed his eyes and considered his next words carefully. He had so much to make up for. “I’ve been the worst kind of asshole to you and it took nearly losing you to see it. If you give me a chance—”

“Oliver,” she tried.

“No,” he pressed his hand to her uninjured cheek, thumb brushed against her soft skin. “Let me finish. I  _ need  _ to say these things, okay?” When she nodded, he continued, “During Slade’s siege on the city, you yelled at me in that old clock tower, and I knew then that I was in trouble. So when we stood in the Manor and I said I loved you, I was telling the truth. The only person I was trying to fool was myself. It didn’t work.

“After you were shot, I wasn’t there… I was on the street, hunting for Darkh, hunting for the ghosts. And I didn’t tell you about William because I was afraid you would reject me. I’ve made so many bad choices and mistakes, but loving you has never been one of them. You are my light in the dark, the voice in my head, and the love of my life. I would do  _ anything _ to go back and make things right with you. To make the right choices for you, but I can’t. But I promise—I swear, that from this moment, I will never take you for granted again. Please, Felicity.”

Tears were streaming down her face. “No.”

“What?” he asked, taken aback.

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I can’t. I won’t.” Felicity exhaled, even though it hurt. “I... you and I are different people. Those people we used to be are strangers now. So, no.”

Oliver dropped her hand like it burned him. He stood up and stepped backwards. “I see.” He understood. But what he knew was that, Felicity Smoak was the love of his life. He hoped one day he could be someone worthy to be by her side. “I won’t give up, not this time.”

“Okay, sure Oliver.”

“I mean it,” he told her. “I’m going to fight for you this time.”

Felicity looked up at him. He seemed… resolved. Resolute. She didn’t know if she should believe him or not. “Okay.”

Oliver leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You should rest. Thea and your mom will be back later, I’m sure. Call me if you need anything.”

She nodded. “Got it.”

“I love you, Felicity Smoak.”

The blonde bit her lip. Her automatic response was always ‘I love you, too.’ But no more. “Okay.”

When he walked out of the room, Oliver was unsurprised to find Dinah waiting in the hallway. If she noticed the tears in his eyes, she didn’t say anything. “Look after her, please. She’s precious.”

“Will do, boss.”

As Oliver walked out of the hospital, he withdrew his cell phone from his pocket. He considered the wording of the text he needed to send. Mayor Queen had a long day ahead of him, and Oliver had a long night. He intended to return to the hospital as soon as Star City matters were handled. When he declined Talia, her revenge would likely be swift. They needed to be prepared for anything.

First, the Green Arrow needed to be able to patrol without every cop in the city gunning for him. That needed to be addressed.

Second, Prometheus needed to be taken care of quickly. Adrian Chase had been causing chaos far too long in the streets of Star City.

Third, Susan Williams needed to face the music for what she’d done to Felicity.

**Oliver, 9:21:** _I’m not leaving Star City. I don’t want to fight you, but I will if you force me to._

END PART 1.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been totally blown away by all of the kind responses to this story. And even those of you who haven't loved it, you've been incredibly generous. I literally started with one line (back in chapter 1, "I never expected you to fall in love...") and the feeling that Susan just wasn't a good person (as I started to write, I told MISSYriver that I wanted to make Susan the Vigilante, but I couldn't find a way to make it work here (seriously, I'm not convinced that's she's not Vigilante on the show). 
> 
> But, instead, I found a really healthy way to express my frustration with two totally fictional characters. And I wrote my first multi-chapter Olicity fic. I couldn't haven't done any of it without MISSYRiver, who has been a phenomenal beta. She & I are already working on the sequel... which I need to get much more of it plotted/written before I even think posting. But I guess keep an eye out for it in a few weeks? 
> 
> Seriously, thank you all. It's so greatly appreciated.


End file.
